2013.10.08 - Welcome To The Wreck Room
Taking a deep breath as he considers -how- to tutor Meggan once again in mathematics, the young blonde chews thoughtfully on a pencil, the one visual sign of frustration he makes as he patiently works his way through the Pythagorean Theorem on Meggan. Just why was it hard to explain x squared plus y squared equals z squared? Sitting there in the large public recreation/relaxation room, Doug sneaks peeks at the TV while working things through... although he was starting to wonder if it was the best idea. True, it allowed him to relax while working with Meggan, but unfortunately, it had the side effect of giving Meggan a zillion things to look around at... Meggan knows her own limits. She sits with her BACK to the TV. She'll make it up to TV later. "So this is ALWAYS true, then?" she asks, looking with some interest at the classical 3 by 4 by 5 diagram of a triangle with a right angle. "What if the long edge here, on the diagonal, were longer, though?" She has seemed none the worse for wear after several days perching under the East Bridge, although she is presently wearing a 'DAILY BUGLE TEAM' polo shirt, slightly ill fitting and evidently new. As Meggan and Doug pick the worst spot possible for someone to study in the Institute their silence is disturbed as three different voices come from outside the room, walking in. The first one to get noticed is Cessily Kincaid, resident shapeshifter and metal-skinned cheerleader from Oregon, along with with Sofia Mantega, both of them carrying some bags from various stores. Between them is a new boy, the newcomer telekinetic from California, whome gets a brief kiss on the cheek here and then by the feisty south american as she falls on the couch, exhausted, and tired, waving at Professor Ramsey before turning on the TV, without volume, as she seems to seek a specific channel. That's still a thing Cessily needs to ask Sofia about. Julian? Really? Not that she's one to judge. Too much. Oh hell, she judges all the freaking time! Cessily puts down her bags and turns, looking over the others. "How goes in the high school mines?" she asks, turning and perching on the arm of on eo fht sofas. Julian Keller grins every time he get's a kiss, however chaste it might be. He offers a silent wave at Mr. Ramsey and Meggan before settling in next to Sofia, throwing an arm around her shoulder. He opens his mouth to ask his apparent girlfreind something, but upon Cessily speaking, he shuts his mouth and listens instead, turning his head to look over at Doug and Meggan. Speaking of new faces, David is another one that's going to be crowded up the room. He might not be quite as distracting, though. Yet. The young man shuffles along inside with hands tucked in pockets, leaning rather awkwardly in the door before he actually passes all the way through. It's probably clear he doesn't have his full bearings yet, because he's looking at practically everything with muted curiosity. "It's always true," Doug replies patiently. "You can measure it for yourself. Or you can draw a longer diagonal, then measure the long edge and see the edge has changed too. Unless someone warped reality, but we won't be discussing -those- people who can." There was a nod towards the newcomers, especially Cessily. "Sofia, Cessily... and... your boyfriend, I presume, Ms. Mantega?" And a new face, Doug had seen in the files, as he also nods towards David. "Don't mind me, I'm helping Meggan with her homework." "Why would we mind that?" Cessily asks. "Hey Meggan, how're you doing? Doug making things understandable or is he up in High Nerdish again," she asks, smiling as she teases. David meanders in, getting a wave from the silver girl. "Hi," she says. Meggan considers the paper, before looking up abruptly and beaming at the newcomers. "Oh, hullo, everyone! How are you both?" To Cessily, she says with great candor, "I'm doing quite lovely. Doug is an excellent tutor, I'm quite pleased." She picks up the piece of paper then, turning it over in her hands. She frowns at it, some thought possibly slowly enucleating beneath her blonde locks. She messes with the paper, then - not quite creasing it so much as attempting to hold it at a bent angle. "Well if I do this it seems as if," she starts to say, uncertainly. Sofia grins at Julian's faces when he gets kissed, burying her face on his neck briefly before winds are summoned out of nowhere to allow her flight, although brief, so she can lay on the sofa, her head on the boy's lap so she can look at him and Cessily while she tries to find the channel on TV. "Don't draw Mr. Ramsey's attention to homework, Cess, or I swear to God...", and when Doug asks Sofia the question, the venezuelan blushes some looking up at Julian before answering unsurely "Yes, Mr. Ramsey. He's my boyfriend. But he's a student... it's okay,right?". As the new boy walks in, however, Sofia waves at him, her bright smile almost making it seem she isn't in a world of troubles with her education. "Hey there!", it's all she says, looking enthusiastic at seeing someone she apparently has never seen before. David pauses when it comes time to survey people instead of room. He pauses probably even longer on Cessily, because, well, she's made of metal. Once he realizes he's staring, though, up comes a hand in a jerky wave in reply. The same for Doug, and then Sofia, not as much of a stall when she starts floating around. "Hey." He offers. "I'm...new." As if that wasn't obvious. But, it'll do. He even manages a small smile. Julian Keller pulls his gaze back down to the latina in his lap. "Sweetheart.. student or not.. we're 18.. legal adults.. we can do what we want." He tells her, brushing a stray hair out of her face. Looking up he smiles at David. That PR worthy grin that cost ten grand to perfect. Invisibrases and corrective surgery. Nothing but the best for a Keller right? "Wha's goin on man? Pop a squat? Relax a while." He says, motioning to a chair near to Sofia, and his claimed couch. "I know, dating a student, horror," Cessily says. "Doing good, Meg, thanks," she says. "Finally surfacing from all those classes. Here I thought college would be easy," she asys with a laugh. She looks back and David, tilting her head slightly and giving a long stare in return. "That a fact?" she asks. "Other than the ethics of teachers/students having a relationship, Mr... Keller, is it?... is correct," Doug replies, before flashing a look at Cessily for her chiming in. "Yes, I suppose. At least you are no longer a student here, so you can do as you wish." Attention back on Meggan, Doug motions. "Go on, Meggan... is it the same, or has the length of the long edge changed?" "Are you settling in alright?" Meggan says to David, eyes wide. "I know it can be awfully difficult to deal with at first, but everyone here's terribly kind!" Mostly anyway. Then to Doug, as she frowns at the paper. "Well if I do this," and she folds the paper in half across the pencil diagram, "Doesn't that just halve the length of everything?" Sofia chuckles at Cessily's reaction to the long staring, blowing some wind on the girl's face as if to keep her from making the new boy embarassed, shaking her head. "Oh God, you are impossible, Cess.", she comments, before looking at David bitting her tongue "Sorry for Miss Kincaid's spunkyness. She can't help it, with that fiery mane of hair of hers. Here, pick a channel!", the latina says, handing David the controller via her powers, the thing swirling in the air before the new student, winds around it keeping it floating. "Yeah. It is." It sounds a little bland. David tries a different tack after that. "College can take a lot out of you, right." There's another brief smile, once that's shared with Julian when the other boy welcomes him over. David doesn't look like the kind of person who pops squats, or locks, or anything exciting, but he does move to sink down into a seat. The controller is snagged on the way. "Sorry. I shouldn't stare, right? My bad." And, despite the fact that he looks way more interested in math than TV, the boy spends a second flicking through channels before settling on the news. "Sure, go ahead and stereotype me, Sofia. Next you'll say I'm a drunk," she shoots, rolling her eyes and crinkling her nose. "I'm Cessily," she says to David, offering a hand. "And I'm used to it, kind of. Less so around here.It could be worse, I guess. I mean at least I'm not transparent or something, right?" Julian Keller wrinkles his nose and looks around, his gaze skipping right over Cessily. "Who said that?" He demands, a playful tone in his voice. As he does so though, his hands find Sofia's, fingers intertwining with hers. "Stop riling the teachers luv.. they give extra homework and detention for that. Which I never understood come to think of it.. student creates problems.. you want to be rid of him.. so you give him detention.. and make him stay around you longer.. who exactly is this punishing?" He asks, making a derpy face. His thoughts on the matter logical. "It halves the length of everything -except- the diagonal," Doug notes. "Have you tried measuring the diagonal?" His attention shifts towards Cessily. "No, but you do rather stand out here, Cess. For your looks, at the very least." Wrinkling his nose at Julian, Doug considers. "Well, there -are- ways to punish you without detention. Although usually, I'd just assign you to detention with Logan." Meggan unfolds the paper, folding it at a different angle and looking at it with intense concentration. She asks, curiously, "What DOES happen in detention, anyway? I've never been." She may space out but she is, at least, not an actively disruptive force in her coursework. Other than being visibly older than the average. "Oh. Oh my God, Cess, it's nothing like that! You don't even drink that much when we go out!", Sofia says lowly, almost whispering,, sitting up to look at Cess, a bit embarassed and somewhat worried about having said something bad. The venezuelan knows she speaks too much without thinking. She lets her gaze linger to Cessily's for a moment, finding it very hard to look into someone's eyes when she lacks irises. Julian Keller looks over at Meggan, scritching Sofia's back while she's sitting up. "In normal people school.. it's getting sat in a room after school so they make you stay later.. make you write an essay.. or somthing tedious and annoying to try to passivly dissuade you from doing it again. Here.. Here I dunno though. Might be interesting to find out. Hey Mr. Ramsey.. are you allergic to chalk at all?" He asks with a smile. "You're detained. You can't leave," Cessily says, looking at Meggan. "EVER!" she adds. She hears Sofia going off and her head whips around, in a blur of metal and hair. "Ah!" she yelps, clapping a hand over her eyes. "Stop it, it creeps me out when you do that!" she says. Cessily peeks out from between her fingers, then drops her hand. "No it's just...because Irish...and...I guess that's an American thing," she says. "David." Cessily's hand is taken, given a shake. "Not much chance of people running into you by mistake. I'm definitely not going to forget you." He agrees, a polite grin passing his lips. His head tilts back toward Julian after. "It's about wasting their time. That's my guess, anyway. I'm kind of like her." A nod is made it Meggan's direction. Meggan's brow furrows at Cessily's words. "Well you've left, and other people have too, don't go telling lies! I'm really curious, I never went to school when I was around your age." "It's supposed to make you think about the errors of your ways, I guess. I've never been in it." Looking towards Meggan, Doug arches an eyebrow. "And trust me, you wouldn't want to. From what I understand, there's nothing to do." Attention shifting to Julian, Doug shakes his head. "Don't try," the young mutant comments with a smile. "It's safer that way." Sofia quirks an eyebrow at Cessily but still smiles widely at the girl's enthusiasm, looking relieved as she shakes her head. "I wouldn't be an ass to you, Cess.", the girl says, before frowning and rehearsing her words in her head. "Wait. Damn. Well! I mean... I promise I won't be staring at you again!", Sofia says, turning to the TV and muttering: "God damn English." Julian Keller only grins and shrugs. "Worth a shot.." He tells the teacher. But turning his attentions back on his girlfrein he scritches more, right between the shoulder blades. "That's ok. You're so much hotter when you're speaking.. what is that? Spanish? Portugese? Nevermind, don't tell me. hot either way." He tells her, giving her a wink should she turn and look. "It's just the eye thing!" Cessily says. "I know they're....odd," she says. She humphs and snorts, shrugging. "This is my lifenow," she says wryly towards David. "Um....yeah, I'm kind of putting you on Meggan. I've been in a few times," she says, maybe a bit more than a few, truth be told. "But hey, don't sweat it. I bet Doug and David will keep you on the straight and narrow. Laughing, Doug picks up the remote control, and then calls out, "Sofia..." And when she's looking at him, he tosses her the remote. << Just pick a spanish-speaking channel, >> he informs her in Spanish. << There's probably a portuguese channel somewhere, but check around the 9000 range. >> Cessily gets a look from Doug. "I try. So how -has- school been going for you? Feel funny being away from home?" the blonde asks, eyebrows arched at the redhead. Meggan's homework is left for lost now with the crowd, it seems. Meggan tucks the folded up pythagorean demonstration into her 'Daily Bugle' polo shirt's breast pocket, which had previously held nothing whatever. She looks mometarily wounded at Sofia's word, but the context becomes clear. She leans forwards as she turns in her seat, saying curiously, "You know, football's always more exciting in the Spanish broadcasts, is that still true here too?" Sofia leans on Julian, hugging his arm to kiss his shoulder, even though she shakes her head. "My english is not -that- bad, come on now...", she teases, looking at Cessily before shrugging. "Your eyes are beautiful, they are like pools of silver!", the venezuelan says, chuckling, before resting her head on Julian's shoulder, switching channels as Doug instructs. "Also, I speak spanish, okay?", she hisses at Julian, pinching him. "Me?" David points at himself, in mock-surprise. "I'm no hall monitor or anything." It's only a small protest. "But if you need help on your homework or anything, let me know." His eyes flicker toward the TV, a small snort escaping at Julian's comment. None from David, though. Julian Keller mock cries out. "OW Woman!" At her little pinch. But he just squeezes her tighter against himself. "Ok Spanish it is.." He says, putting his lips to her ear while they settle back to watch some boob-tube. He's talking to her, but unless you are superman.. and sitting right next to them.. you're not likely to hear. Cessily shrugs at David. "Seemed like a good guess. You look like you've showered recently." "Your eyes are beautiful, Cessily, they're like deep pools of silver!" Doug calls out. Apparently he wasn't -that- old that he couldn't tease her, making doeful eyes at the redhead, and clasping his hands over his heart, before chuckling. "C'mon, Cess, she was paying you a compliment." Meggan, entranced by the tube, says nothing - for now. Sofia chuckles and shakes her head some at whatever Julian says, and pretends not to hear Doug messing with Cessily using her own words. Usually she could dish as much teasing as she can take, but not when surrounded by new people, and as such, she just nods at the words and sits with a music-only channel. Cessily pulls her head down slightly. "I suppose," Cessily says, glacning from Doug to Sofia. Even David, newcomer that he is, can tell that discomfort over her appearance still lingers for Cessily, even all these years after her manifestation. "So anyway...uh, David," she says, putting a smile and going back to mundane things. "Where are you from?" "Thanks? I try. Is not showering something I need to watch out for?" David is probably joking when he asks that. Maybe. His hands are tucked away when attention is returned to him, a small nod after. "Chicago. It was kind of a long drive. You all?" "Fenborough Station, London," Meggan recites, scooting her chair nearer towards the tube. She doesn't look towards David as she says it, though she does ask, "Did you really drive here all that way? I thought if you couldn't fly, they'd pick you up in the blackbird..." She does keep talking. "I had to take a plane for the first time, since I'm staying for a while, it was really quite frustrating." Even lost in his murmurings int Sofia's ear, Julian catches that. "The institute has a plane? Why the hell did I have to fly commercial then?" He asks, looking back. "You have no idea," Cessily tells Meggan, on the matter of planes. "Try getting through a metal detector," she humms. "But anyway," she says to David, "I was a student for three years, but I'm from Portland, though. The Oregon one, not the Maine one. But now, I kind of like to think I'm from here instead. I'm actually," she hooks a thumb over her shoulder. "Down in the city. I just started at ESU." Although Sofia catches Cessily's apparent discomfort, she is not going to push it. Not now. However, she makes it a point in her close future to try and see if she can help the oregonian with that, her smile vanishing for a moment as she thinks about it, only to be brough back by her boyfriend's whispered words, which make her chuckle a bit. "I'm from Caracas, David. That's in Venezuela.", Sofia says, a polite and normal smile on her now, not that energy-charged ones she has on usually. "The trip here was incredible... never had I seen such tall buildings in my life! Everything here in America is huge!" "Well for me it was so that I'd go through immigration," Meggan explains. "Now Brian says that no one is going to protest if I'm here for a few days, especially if it's with him or if I visit someone like the Avengers, but it's best if I have everything in order... and it really was, when I had that internship chat I had to present all my paperwork!" David can't help but stick an "I know." in when Sofia informs him of where Venezuela is. Regardless, he seems impressed. "That's farther than me. And that's what they say, right. Big." To Cessily he makes a small 'ah' of acknowledgement. "Yeah, I was looking at some of their courses awhile back. It's not a bad school." Leaning back in satisfication as the new kids seem to be fine, Doug takes a moment to swipe Meggan's homework before she notices, so that he can at least check the answers. Yes. No. No. Yes. Yes. Yes... Yes! Great, she was progressing just fine. Although ... what -were- those doodles supposed to be of? God help him, was that supposed to be Brian Braddock...? Category:Log